Never Say Never
by Joline Hale
Summary: Os : Sterek Et si tu n'étais pas un simple gars qui aime uniquement les femmes ? Et si tu étais comme moi ? Cette phrase venait d'une amie de Derek, une amie chère pour lui, et aussi une de ses ex. Stiles et Derek vont-ils aller plus loin ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnes de la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas

Beta : Maly.W , je tien sincèrement à te remercier pour ta patience et ton aide précieuse, je sais que pour moi un simple « merci » ne seras jamais suffisant. 3

Mon premier OS Sterek ! Donc j'avoue que je suis pas si fière :/ , cet OS sera centré sur l'amitié de Derek et Jessy (un des personnages), mais il y a également du Sterek :) donc pas d'inquiétude si vous n'en voyez pas beaucoup.

« Et si tu n'étais pas un simple gars qui aime uniquement les femmes ? Et si tu étais comme moi ? »

Cette phrase venait d'une amie de Derek, une amie chère pour lui, et aussi une de ses ex. Ils avaient été séparés suite à la disparition mystérieuse de celle-ci, et Derek avait quitté Beacon Hills. Il n'avait plu de famille, et la perte de sa petite-amie de l'époque l'avait décidé à partir loin… Cependant, à son grand désespoir, il revint dans sa ville natale un an après, lorsqu'il apprit qu'une de ses sœurs, Laura, était encore en vie. Et lorsqu'il la retrouva, dans les bois et le corps mutilé, séparé en deux, la joie qu'il avait éprouvé s'envola subitement.

Quelque jours après, il apprit qu'un Alpha était à Beacon Hills et il partit à sa recherche, mais bien que celui-ci ce lia d'amitié avec un certain Scott McCall mordu par l'Alpha prétendu Peter Hale, il lui apprit quand même comment se contrôler, sans blesser ni tuer des personnes innocentes. Ils devinrent amis et se soutinrent dans les dures épreuves qu'ils vécurent et vivaient sans cesse. Quelques mois après, Derek tua son oncle Peter Hale, et devint à son tour Alpha. Il désirait posséder sa propre meute et s'attela à la former des mois durant. Bien des choses changèrent à Beacon Hills depuis le retour de Derek. Et bien des choses s'y passèrent, notamment la mort d'Allison Argent, ex petite-amie de Scott, qui fut un sacré choc pour tous ses amies et sa famille. Derek était toujours un Alpha, à cette époque et il avait découvert que sa petite sœur Cora était vivante. Lui et Scott partirent à sa recherche et la retrouvèrent. Cora s'installa au loft de son frère, désormais sous sa protection. Pourtant, depuis que Derek était devenu un Alpha, il avait changé. Son côté bestial était beaucoup plus présent, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se rapprocher de Scott et de Stiles Stilinski, le meilleur ami du beta mais aussi un ado hyperactif à la parole facile. Derek sauva de nombreuses fois Stiles, simple humain qui se mettait toujours dans des situations dangereuses. Le loup était dur avec l'adolescent, peut-être trop, d'ailleurs, mais s'était sans compter l'attirance étrange qu'il éprouvait pour lui, comme s'il était imprégné de Stiles… Il ne comprenait pas ce sentiment, d'autant qu'il n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme auparavant.

Il en était de même pour Stiles, qui se sentait attiré par Derek sans comprendre pourquoi, d'autant qu'il était en couple avec Malia, fille de Peter Hale et cousine de Derek, une jeune coyote qu'il avait rencontrée quelques mois plus tôt et dont il était amoureux. Mais ses sentiments commençaient à se dissiper et la jeune fille finit par le remarquer.

Un soir, alors que Derek était seul chez lui et qu'il faisait sa séance de musculation quotidienne, un bruit l'interpella. Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de l'entrée et son alarme retentit tandis que les lumières s'éteignirent. Plongé dans le noir complet, le loft était seulement éclairé par les éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel par intermittence. Derek, simplement habillé de son jeans et son débardeur tout en sueur, se prépara à affronter l'intrus, ses yeux rouges brillant dans le noir, ses griffes sorties, totalement transformé. La personne qui semblait patienter devant la grande porte coulissante l'ouvrit et pénétra lentement dans la pièce. Derek se jeta sur elle est l'empoigna au cou en la soulevant.

- Qui êtes-vous ? grogna-t-il en montrant ses vilaines canines pointues.

- Derek ?

Cette petite voix lui était familière. Les lumières se rallumèrent en clignotant quelques secondes.

- Jessy ?

Derek rangea ses crocs et ses griffes est déposa délicatement la jeune femme qui se trouva devant lui.

- Woah ! Meilleur accueil que je n'ai jamais connu ! Dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Derek n'arriva pas à décrocher un mot : son ex, meilleur amie et confidente était toujours vivante.

- Tu as perdu ta langue ? Dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu m'as manqué.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Derek passa ses mains autour de son dos et la serra aussi en fermant les yeux quelques instants.

- Toi aussi, dit-il.

Les deux ex se contemplèrent un moment.

-Tu comptes me faire entrer ? Demanda Jessy en le regardant les yeux dans les yeux.

- Hum, excuse-moi…

Derek la fit entrer chez lui, ils s'assirent sur le canapé qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce.

- Tu es magnifique, dit-il en souriant.

Jessy était une magnifique créature: yeux bleu-gris, avec une belle chevelure ondulée rouge qui tendait vers l'acajou, jusqu'aux épaules. Elle était vêtue d'un leggins noir avec un chemisier mi transparent, et une veste en cuir noir. Un style glam rock qui lui allait si bien. Derek la trouva si jolie et se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas tombé une nouvelle fois amoureux d'elle. Il mit plutôt ce sentiment sur le compte du choc de la revoir, elle qu'il avait cru morte depuis plus d'un an.

- Toi aussi, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je comprends toujours pas… tu avais… disparue. Tu étais morte. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en retirant la main de sa joue.

- Écoute, je sais que je te dois des explications mais… je devais disparaître et me faire passer pour morte.

- Pourquoi ?

- A cause de ton cher oncle. Il… cherchait à me tuer.

-Te tuer ? Dit-il stupéfait.

D'un autre côté, ça n'étonna pas spécialement Derek.

-Oui, il m'en voulait après avoir découvert qu'il te mentait sur le fait qu'il était dans le coma ! Et qu'il cherchait à se créer une meute! Si je te disais la vérité j'avais peur pour toi ! Donc j'ai préféré m'enfuir et me faire passer pour morte. Derek, ton oncle était un tueur. Un soir je l'ai surpris en train de tuer un ado, il m'a vu ! C'est alors que ce soir-là, j'ai décidé de partir, en quittant Beacon Hills. Je savais très bien que ton oncle me tuerait, sinon, dit-elle.

- Mais enfin tu aurais... je sais pas… tu aurais pu me prévenir par exemple.

- Je sais, dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

- Je suis désolé j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tu sois vivante.

- Je sais... Tu as changé, dit-elle pour passer à un autre sujet.

- Comment ça ? Dit-t-il tranquillement.

- Alpha ? Dit-elle en lui souriant sereinement.

- Oui, c'est justement grâce au fait que Peter soit mort que tu es de retour ? Demande-il suspicieux.

- Peut-être, dit-elle en lui donnant une tape à l'épaule. Derek ? Montre-moi tes yeux.

- Tu les vois là.

- Je parle de tes vrais yeux, idiot.

Derek baissa quelques seconds sa tête et lorsqu'il la releva, ses yeux étaient d'un rouge luisant. Jessy se sentit fière de lui, tout à coup. Elle lui sourit et caressa ses joues ainsi que le contour de ses yeux. A l'époque où ils sortaient ensemble, ils n'avaient pas encore franchi l'étape « sexe » dans leur relation, qui n'avait duré que quelques semaines. Jessy était une née louve tout comme Derek. Ils avaient grandi ensemble, et pour Derek, c'était sa première vraie grande amitié. Et son second amour, puisque Paige resterait pour toujours sa plus belle histoire.

Derek et Jessy se regardèrent encore les yeux dans les yeux et ne purent résister à la tentation de s'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, chaudes, douces… Mais le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes. Derek recula, hésitant.

- Je...je me sentirais mal de ... enfin tu vois ! dit-il.

- De coucher avec moi ? Derek, une chose que tu dois savoir ce n'est pas parce que nous avons eu un passé ensemble sans passer à l'acte que... cela te retiens… enfin je sais pas… excuse-moi c'est n'est qu'une partie de jambes en l'air, dit-elle soudainement.

Derek lui sourit. Il s'aperçut que Jessy n'avait pas spécialement changé, elle était toujours aussi directe. C'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle : sa franchise. Il la regarda et décida de se rapprocher d'elle, et il l'embrassa fougueusement en passant ses mains dans sa chevelure. Jessy retira son débardeur et posa ses mains sur son torse chaud.

Derek descendit ses mains pour agripper ses fesses. Il la souleva d'un seul geste et la déposa sur lui en l'aidant à se déshabiller. Au contact de leurs peaux, le jeune couple accéléra les choses. Tout alla très vite. Jessy lui déboutonna son jeans puis ils se regardèrent quelques secondes une dernière fois, avant d'aller plus loin, se demandant s'ils ne regretteraient pas leur geste.

- On... souffla Derek.

Jessy lui mit l'index sur la bouche.

- Embrasse-moi.

D'un mouvement brusque, elle allait et venait, la tête rejetée en arrière tout en se mordillant les lèvres et lâchant quelques gémissements de plaisir, tandis que Derek embrassait sa poitrine.

- Ooooh, gémit-elle, ne t'arrête pas !

Lorsqu'elle baissa la tête, elle s'aperçut que les yeux de Derek étaient rouges, mais elle ne dit rien.

Le canapé n'était pas spécialement confortable pour ce genre de choses et Derek commença à perdre patience. Il souleva d'un coup sec Jessy, elle avait ses jambes enroulées autour de la taille de Derek qui la plaqua violemment au mur. Il la pénétra de nouveau lorsque le téléphone de Derek sonna non loin d'eux.

- Huum… Laisse sonner, dit-elle en gémissant.

Derek regarda sont téléphone puis se concentra de nouveau sur Jessy.

- J'en avais l'intention, dit-il en lui souriant.

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Derek avant de le mordre violemment à l'épaule tandis que Derek accélérait le mouvement. C'était tellement bon pour elle qu'elle ne put retenir son cri, terrassée par son orgasme, très vite suivit de Derek. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné en s'enlaçant

- Wooh ! dit-elle en reprenant sa respiration.

Derek lui sourit et caressa son visage. Ses yeux étaient redevenus normaux. Il s'écarta de Jessy pour pouvoir se rhabiller. Jessy en fit de même, puis ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le de Derek.

- Qu'est-ce qui passe, Derek ? demanda-t-elle en constatant qu'il restait silencieux.

- Rien.

- Tu regrettes ? fit-elle en se levant.

Derek se leva à son tour du lit et lui prit les mains.

- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ça… Ecoute, je suis fatigué…

Il se rallongea tandis que Jessy récupérait sa veste et commençait à partir. Mais sa curiosité prit le dessus et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'écran du téléphone de Derek.

- Stiles Sti..., Ski..., Stin...

Derek se redressa.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle soupira, reposa sa veste et rejoignit une nouvelle fois Derek.

- Qui est Stiles Stin je sais pas quoi ?

- Stiles ? Euh… Un ami de Scott.

- Et qui est Scott ?

- Tu es bien curieuse toi, répond-t-il sèchement. C'est un ami aussi, pourquoi ?

- Bah tu as reçu son appel tout à l'heure pendant que… qu'on… enfin tu vois.

- Ca attendra demain. J'ai envie de dormir, là.

Jessy était curieuse. Derek se comportait soudainement de façon très étrange.

(Au petit matin, chez le Shérif Stilinski)

- STILEEES J'Y VAIS ... cria-t-il en bas de l'escalier.

- OK A CE SOIR répondit-il depuis son lit, moitié endormi.

Le jeune hyperactif se leva doucement, épuisé. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Quelque chose le tracassait. Une fois les pieds posés au sol il se releva et effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts, repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé deux jours plus tôt.

FLASH BACK 2 JOURS AVANT : le soir

Alors que Derek et Scott pourchassait un bêta qui était hors de control et avait été mordu par une personne dont ils ignoraient l'identité, Stiles était chez Derek avec Kira et Lydia. Ils cherchaient des infos sur la personne qui avait mordu le petit béta incontrôlable. Lydia et Kira étaient en pleine conversation, tandis que Stiles était devant le lit de Derek et se mordillait la lèvre en repensant au rêve qu'il avait fait le soir précédent.

Il avait rêvé de Derek, et le rêve en question était plutôt embarrassant. Non seulement c'était la première fois qu'il rêvait de lui, et en plus de cette façon… Un rêve érotique avec Derek Hale. Stiles en était venu à se demander s'il était possible d'être attiré par un homme sans pour autant être gay.

- Stiles ? Tu en penses quoi ?... Stiles ? l'appela Lydia.

Le jeune sursauta.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Stiles, tu vas bien ? demanda Kira.

Le jeune homme retourna vers ses amies.

- Euh… Ouais ! Ouais, t'en fais pas ! Ca va ? Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en agitant ses mains.

- Rien justement ! s'énerva Lydia.

- Et si… On le prenait au piège au lycée? Comme ça il nous dira qui l'a mordu non ? proposa Kira en souriant.

Le béta avait déjà tué deux personnes innocentes.

- Huum… bonne idée, mais est-ce que ce type est au lycée, déjà ? Car Lydia, moi et Scott, on ne le connait pas et surtout on l'a jamais vu ! Alors comment savoir qu'il se rendra au lycée ?

- On peut quand même essayer de l'attirer, Chris a ses bâtons ultrason… Dit Lydia.

- Pas bête! Bon qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ils en mettent du temps, râla Stiles.

- Tu es sur que tu vas bien Stiles ? Tu es nerveux depuis que nous sommes arrivés au loft ! dit Kira.

- Ouais, c'est rien, dit-il nerveusement.

Au même moment Derek et Scott entrèrent dans le loft.

Kira s'élança vers Scott.

- Tu vas bien ? Vous l'avez eu ?demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Non il est rapide, grogna Derek.

Stiles regarda Derek avec la bouche ouverte en forme de O, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

- Bon comme je disais, pourquoi ne pas le piéger au lycée ? Lydia a eu l'idée des bâtons à ultrason, déclara Kira.

- Bonne idée, dit Scott en regardant Kira avec un sourire fier.

- Bon on verra ça demain il se fait tard, et de toute manière il est trop rapide, dit Derek un peu énervé d'avoir raté le bêta.

En vérité, il était sur les nerfs depuis plusieurs jours, maintenant.

- OK, on en reparlera demain ! Dit Scott.

Les jeunes quittèrent le loft sauf Stiles, qui resta planté au milieu de la pièce.

- Stiles tu ne viens pas ? Demanda Lydia.

- Euh, oui… j'arrive, allez-y je vous rejoins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stiles ? Demanda Derek en retirant sa veste.

- Je ...euh… il faut que je te parle c'est important !

- Ce soir, c'est obligé ? Dit-il en le regardant.

- Non... enfin si...non... enfin si c'est important ! Enfin pour moi, si tu me tues pas !

Derek le regarda, suspicieux.

- Tu m'agaces qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stiles ?

- Bon je... vais franchir le pas, si tu me tues j'aurais au moins essayé !

Stiles s'avança vers Derek et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Derek ne bougea pas ce qui étonna Stiles, qui continua à l'embrasser tranquillement. Les yeux de Derek virèrent subitement au rouge, il repoussa violemment Stiles qui trébucha et tomba au sol.

- Qu'est-ce ... c'était quoi ça ? Dit-il en s'énervant et en s'essuyant la bouche avec sa main.

- Derek je... je suis désolé… j'arrive plu me contrôler, je… tu m'obsèdes, dit-il soudainement.

Derek semblait très remonté même s'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce la première seconde.

- DEGAGE !

-Derek je...suis...désolé … Stiles avait peur, tout à coup.

- Si tu reviens ici est que tu essayes de franchir cette porte, au moindre geste, je te tue ! Est-ce clair ? dit-il en se calmant.

- Je… Derek... Stiles se releva avec difficulté.

- FOUX LE CAMP ! cria-t-il.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Depuis ce fameux soir, Stiles s'en voulait un peu… Mais il avait osé embrasser Derek. Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Derek ne l'avait pas repoussé directement. Stiles toucha ses lèvres, puis s'habilla... Il regarda son téléphone, pour voir si Derek l'avait rappelé, mais rien. Stiles ne tenait plus en place, il fallait qu'il lui parle.

Il prit son téléphone, les clés de la Jeep et claqua la porte de la maison, décidé à aller voir Derek.

Il réfléchit quelques instants à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Derek, et il imaginait déjà comment pourrait se passer leur rencontre :

- C'est une mission suicide, dit-il à voix basse en se rongeant les ongles.

Alors, tout en roulant et en regardant droit devant lui, il réfléchit encore et encore et émis plusieurs suppositions :

1 : Une fois sur place Derek lui arrache la tête directement. Non trop indélicat…

2 : Derek l'embrasse direct ! Non, non pas possible…

3 : Derek engage la conversation…

Ouais, bonne idée le petit 3 ! Cela le rassura un peu, même si la peur était belle et bien là.

Derek pourrait très bien vouloir discuter, mais cela ne le dérangerait pas de vouloir étrangler Stiles, aussi…

Au loft, Derek et Jessy étaient réveillés depuis un moment. Derek était pensif, il s'était appuyé sur le bord de la grande table qui se trouvait devant la baie vitrée qui illuminait la grande pièce, du loft. Jessy sortit de la douche, habillée, et elle séchait ses cheveux, avec une grande serviette.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Elle s'avança vers lui.

- Hum ouais, désolé, dit-il d'un air pensif.

- Derek, il faut que je te dise quelque chose… dit-elle en posant la serviette sur la table. Hier, tes yeux…

- Quoi ?

- Ils était rouges, est à ce moment tu étais extrêmement... violent.

- Je t'ai blessée ?

Il la regarda avec inquiétude.

- Non, non ça va… Mais toi tu m'inquiètes sérieusement, tu n'avais pas senti que tes yeux avaient changé de couleur et que tu étais devenu plus agressif ? Dit-elle.

- Non, enfin !

Elle voyait à travers les iris de Derek qu'il avait changé, il était étrange. Elle prit une de ses mains et l'attira contre elle tandis qu'il l'entourait également de ses bras musclés.

- Derek... tu sais que je t'aime mais s'il te plait ne me cache rien, dit-elle en appuyant sa tête sur le torse de celui-ci.

- Hum... t'en fais pas... j'ai envie de profiter de cette instant avec toi Jessy. Pourrait-on zapper un peu, s'il te plait ?

Elle ne dit plus un mot et ferma les yeux, profitant de ce câlin entre elle et Derek.

- Tu m'as manqué, dit-il sérieusement et en lui embrassant le front.

Tout à coup, il sentit une odeur particulière et releva la tête, sourcils froncés.

- C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?!

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Jessy en s'écartant de Derek.

Derek se leva et alla ouvrit avant de croiser les bras, le regard sévère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Derek ... euh je voulais te voir… je t'ai...

Il se pencha sur le côté et aperçut la jeune femme qui fit un signe de la main pour le saluer.

- Euh… Je dérange ?

- Oui et rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai ! dit-il énervé.

Jessy était toujours devant la baie vitrée, elle écoutait les paroles que les garçons échangeaient, puis elle s'avança doucement en décidant de les interrompre.

- Hey ! Salut !

Elle salua Stiles au grand désespoir de Derek, qui soupira d'agacement.

- Hey… dit-Stiles sur le coup.

- Tu me présentes pas ? dit-elle à Derek en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Non, il s'en va !

Stiles, têtu, franchit la porte, ce qui énerva Derek qui grinça des dents.

- Stiles Stilinski, se présenta-t-il.

- Oh, le Stiles d'hier, au téléphone ? Dit-elle en regardant Derek qui tirait toujours la tronche.

- Je suppose, oui. On a parlé de moi ?

- Moi c'est Jessy, appelle-moi Jess ou Jessy bref comme tu veux et non nous n'avons pas discuté de toi.

Elle prit Stiles par le bras et le tira à l'intérieur. Derek la dévisagea nerveusement. Il ferma la porte et les rejoignit sur le canapé. Lui debout devant Stiles et Jessy qui s'était assise.

- Ravi de te connaître…

Stiles était un peu ailleurs, il remarqua également que le lit de Derek était bien défait, alors que d'habitude il est impeccable. Stiles ne put retenir une grimace jalouse en comprenant que Derek avait probablement couché avec Jessy.

Quoi? Stiles jaloux ?

Jessy avait un autre don en elle même si elle était une bêta, c'était une bêta très différente des autres elle venait d'une famille royale, c'était la seule survivante. Elle avait donc un don qui lui permettait de deviner ce que les gens ressentaient au plus profond d'eux… Jalousie, peur, haine… Elle n'eut aucun mal à sentir que Stiles était jaloux, à cet instant. Elle se leva donc du canapé et s'approcha de Derek.

- Tu sais quoi, Derek, je vais m'absenter quelques instants ! Je… je pense que vous devriez parler seul à seul !

Elle fit une bise sur la joue de Derek et quitta le loft.

- Ravie de t'avoir rencontré, Stiles, dit-elle en lui souriant.

- De même…

Les garçons regardèrent Jessy s'en aller puis Derek se retourna vers Stiles qui ne dit plus un mot. Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Il tourna la tête vers Derek. Allait-il le tuer comme il l'avait prévu de le faire deux jours avant ?

Stiles prit son courage à deux mains et se releva en faisant un pas vers l'Alpha.

- Ecoute, je...

- Tais-toi et écoute-moi bien!

En pointant du doigt sur le torse de Stiles, Derek se rapprocha de lui à tel point que son souffle pouvait effleurer son visage.

- Derek, je…

- La ferme ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est passé par la tête de m'avoir embrassé l'autre soir mais que ce soit clair : ne recommence jamais !

Stiles ravala sa salive, mais têtu comme il était, il tenta le tout pour le tout et tant pis si Derek lui arrachait vraiment la tête ! Il se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie de le toucher… Et sur le moment, leurs langues s'effleurèrent et Stiles était persuadé d'une chose : Derek aimait ça. Il ne tenta pas de le repousser. Stiles passa ses mains dans le creux de son dos et les fit remonter lentement jusqu'à ce que Derek réagisse enfin et le repousse.

- Tu cherches sérieusement à mourir, Stiles ?! dit-il en grognant.

- Peut-être bien ! Je sais pas ce qui se passe mais je me sens attiré par toi ! Je suis devenu complètement obsédé par toi, je sais plus quoi penser alors oui, je prends le risque de t'embrasser ! Mais avoue, Derek, tu ressens la même chose !

- DEGAGE TOUT DE SUITE ! Cria-t-il en faisant luire ses yeux rouges.

Stiles prit peur sur le coup, il quitta le loft en courant.

Pourquoi Derek ne l'avait pas repoussé de suite lorsque Stiles l'avait embrassé ? Ressentait-il vraiment quelque chose pour l'adolescent ?

Derek, très remonté, donna un violent coup de poing au mur.

- Fait chier !

La journée défila, Derek était toujours seul chez lui, sa sœur ayant décidé de rester chez une amie pour quelques jours. Alors, il attendit impatiemment le retour de Jessy.

Stiles était chez Scott et l'attendait dans sa chambre. Scott avait passé la journée chez Kira. Stiles était agité, nerveux, il devait le dire à son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait plus garder tout ça pour lui.

Scott débarqua dans sa chambre en courant.

- Hey, c'était quoi cet appel d'urgence ? Il s'assit sur le lit auprès de Stiles.

- Je ne… pouvais plus attendre, dit l'hyperactif, nerveusement.

- De quoi tu parles, Stiles ? Demanda Scott.

Stiles s'était levé et faisait les cent pas devant Scott.

- Stiles STOP ! Accouche, bordel.

- Je... enfin j'ai un problème je crois, un grave, enfin peut-être pas, enfin si… merde j'en sais rien quelque chose cloche en moi, Scott !

- Stiles sérieusement qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Quelque chose a changé en moi... cet après-midi, j'ai même plaqué Malia…

- Quoi ? Stiles enfin ça fonctionnait bien entre vous! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu… ?

- …Et j'ai embrassé Derek…

Sur ce moment Scott était complètement bouche bée.

- Tu as QUOI ?

- Scott ! Bordel… m'oblige pas à le répéter.

- Stiles enfin… tu délires complètement !

Décidément non, Stiles était sérieux et Scott avait du mal à y croire.

Scott se mit face à son meilleur ami et l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'empêcher de gesticuler.

- Wooh, déjà calme-toi tu me stresses à remuer comme ça, dit Scott.

- Ok, (il reprit doucement sa respiration) J'ai embrassé Derek mais c'était pas la première fois, il y a deux jours je l'avais déjà embrassé, Scott, et je te jure sur mon père qu'il m'a pas repoussé de suite !

Sur ces paroles, ce fut Scott qui se mit à faire les cent pas à son tour.

- Tu délires… C'est pas possible quoi, tu parles de Derek.

Scott secoua la tête et planta son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami, en écoutant les battements de son cœur, cherchant à déceler le mensonge.

- Scott je te jure, Derek...m'obsède, je me sens attiré par lui, et ce matin j'ai pas pu me retenir je l'ai encore embrassé, et Derek ne m'a pas repoussé, sur le coup.

Sur ses paroles Scott le crut, mais il resta tout même légèrement choqué par cette annonce.

- Ok, je te crois, c'est juste insensé, parce qu'on parle de Derek, quoi !

- Oui, je sais ! Je sais pas comment ça a pu arriver, mais c'est arriver ! J'ai qu'une seule envie là maintenant c'est de l'embrasser, toucher ses cheveux, ses lèvres, est...

- STOP ! Ok, ok, j'ai compris, il t'obsède ! Va pas plu loin, j'ai pas besoin de détails... surtout toi et Derek… dit-il en agitant la tête.

Stiles se sentit soulagé d'avoir pu dire à son meilleur ami ce qui lui arrivait.

Quant à Scott, il avait du mal à imaginer Stiles et Derek ensemble…

- Stiles ? Tu es... euh tu es gay ? dit-il soudainement.

- Que quoi ? NON ! Non… enfin... NON ! Scott bon Dieu je sais pas comment je peux appeler « ça » !

- Ok… Ouf ! Enfin… c'est pas tellement ce que je voulais dire ! Dit -il en grimaçant.

- Hum mais non je suis pas gay enfin ça veut rien dire ! Je suis pas gay non… ça ne veut pas dire que je suis gay !

A présent, Scott avait du mal à le suivre dans ses propos.

- Stiles arrête ça, s'te plait.

Ce dernier, face à Scott, se mordilla la lèvre tout en le fixant intensément.

- Quoi ? Tu vas pas m'embrasser ? demanda Scott bêtement.

- Quoi ? Mais tu délires… t'es mon meilleur ami, mec ! Ça va pas ! Beurk !

- Quoi « beurk » ?! J'embrasse bien !

- Ok, mais j'ai pas envie d'essayer ! grimaça Stiles.

- Moi non plus !

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent puis reculèrent chacun d'un pas.

Après une longue discussion, Stiles rentra enfin chez lui, tard dans la nuit, soulagé d'avoir pu discuter avec son meilleur ami.

Une heure du matin, alors que Jessy entrait enfin de sa journée, d'un seul coup son cœur se mit à battre fort, elle sentit de l'excitation et de l'énervement. D'un geste, elle fit coulisser la porte d'entrée.

- Derek ?

Sur le coup, pas de réponse, mais elle entendait de très rapides battements de cœur et s'aperçut également que le mur avait été « amoché ».

- Derek ! Cria-t-elle.

- Jessy…

La voix venait du sous-sol. Elle y descendit et trouva Derek en train de faire des pompes.

- Derek tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

- Oui.

Derek se releva et attrapa sa serviette pour essayer son visage en sueur. Jessy le sentit énervé, mais aussi excité. Il la regarda quelques seconds puis fonça sur elle pour l'embrasser, en prenant son visage en coupe.

Jessy le repoussa brusquement.

- De...Derek ! Stop ! Ça va pas ?!

Il la regarda de nouveau dans les yeux, et elle sentit qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

- Monte avec moi.

Elle entraîna Derek jusqu'à l'étage en le tirant par la main, puis elle l'assit sur le lit, prit une chaise et s'installa face à lui.

- Dis-moi ce qui va pas. Tu es tellement énervé… Tu m'inquiètes.

- C'est cet idiot ! grogna Derek en serrant les poings.

- Qui ça ?

Il hésita à lui dire, mais il savait très bien qu'il pouvait tout confier à Jessy. Il en avait besoin.

- Il m'a embrassé... cet idiot de Stilinski !

Jessy lui sourit.

- Attends… Tu es juste remonté à cause d'un baiser ?

Derek s'énerva un peu plus.

- Un mec, Jessy!

- Oh la la… ricana-t-elle. Ecoute, ce baiser voulait bien dire quelque chose !

- C'est pas tout, je crois que j'ai aimé ça… Je… Je ne l'ai pas repoussé. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait, bordel ?!

Jessy était plutôt calme après l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Elle pensait tellement que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivé… Mais non. Mister Derek Hale n'arrivait pas à se calmer à cause d'un simple baiser. Elle releva le menton de Derek du bout des doigts.

- Et si tu n'étais pas un simple gars qui aime uniquement les femmes ? Et si tu étais comme moi ?

- Comme toi ?

- Bisexuel, je veux dire.

- Moi, bi ?! T'es sérieuse, là ?

Derek se redressa, agacé.

- Ok, désolée, je voulais pas te vexer…

- Mais… Attends… ça veut dire quoi « comme moi » ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu aimes les femmes ?

- J'en ai aimé une, oui.

Sur le coup Derek se calma et se rassit face à Jessy.

- Aimé ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Pas envie d'en parler. On parle de toi, là.

Elle tenta de se lever de sa chaise mais Derek la retint par le bras.

- Jessy ?

- Hum ?

- Raconte.

- … Elle s'appelait Shay. Elle était humaine.

- Etait ?

- Elle est morte… assassinée. Derek je... tu dois savoir une chose j'ai... tué une personne innocente…

A ce moment-là, Jessy montra la vraie couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient bleus.

- J'ai voulu venger la mort de Shay, mais je m'en suis prise à la mauvaise personne. J'ai tué un homme marié… J'étais persuadée que c'était lui qu'il l'avait tué… ma Shay… Mais à vouloir absolument la venger, je… J'en voulais à tout le monde. On m'avait retiré une partie de moi, elle était géniale, forte, aimable, elle était à l'écoute… bref…

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Derek la prit dans ses bras, sachant parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jessy pleurait, même à la mort de sa petite-amie elle avait retenu ses larmes, elle ne pleurait pas souvent. Même presque jamais, mais sauf ce soir-là. Le fait d'en reparler l'avait soulagée. Elle renifla en s'écartant de Derek, et essuya ses larmes.

- Enfin bref… Tu peux aussi aimer une personne du même sexe, Derek, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Le problème... c'est que je suis différent de lui.

- Et alors? Shay et moi étions différentes aussi ! Et puis il est mignon ce p'tit… Laisse-lui une chance.

- Tu es malade ?! Quand je l'ai devant moi, j'ai envie de l'étrangler… Mais aussi de l'embrasser, aussi… Je perds le contrôle quand il est en face de moi. Même devant les autres, mais j'essaye de me retenir. Je comprends pas.

- Devrais-je dire que tu es comme « imprégné » de lui ? dit-elle.

- Quoi ? Non !

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu deviens incontrôlable en sa présence.

Derek fit la moue. Il ne voulait pas assumer tout ça.

Jessy réfléchit un instant.

- Très bien !

Elle s'approcha de Derek et lui prit une de ses mains qu'elle la glissa entre ses jambes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

Jessy commençait à ressentir ce que Derek sentit : l'excitation. Elle continua et ôta sa veste puis sa chemise. Les battements de cœur de Derek accélérèrent.

- Jessy…

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

Il ne dit pas un mot. Elle décida donc de s'asseoir sur lui à califourchon, et de l'allonger en l'embrassant. Derek se laissa faire, et caressa son dos.

- Je sais que tu en as envie, dit Jessy entre chaque baiser.

- Comment... ne... pas...avoir envie...

Jessy se réveilla doucement le lendemain, Derek toujours à côté d'elle.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

- Salut.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce ce que c'était, hier ?

- C'était un aperçu pour quand tu franchiras le pas avec Stiles !

Derek très surpris se mit à rire.

- Tu délires ! Tu crois sérieusement que je vais coucher avec Stiles ?

- Derek ! Si tu veux une réponse à ta question, essaye !

Jessy se leva du lit avec l'intention d'aller prendre une douche.

- Jessy ?

Elle se retourna vers le loup, qui hésita.

- Rien… C'est bon.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis partit à la douche. Derek sortit à son tour du lit et enfila un débardeur et un pantalon. Il se dirigea vers la grande table où il récupéra son téléphone. Il fit défiler son répertoire, hésitant à appeler Stiles. Il grogna puis reposa finalement le portable sur la table.

Chez Stiles, le jeune hyperactif se préparait pour aller chez Scott. Il n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui ils avaient décidé de préparer leurs affaires pour aller au lycée piéger le bêta. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à vingt et une heure. Chris avait confié ses bâtons ultrason à Scott et à Stiles. Derek était avec Jessy dans les bois.

-Tu crois qu'il est en direction du lycée ? Demande-t-elle essoufflée.

- Avec les bâtons ultrason installés, oui, il approche je le sens.

Ils reprirent leur course poursuite tandis que Scott et Stiles attendaient sur le toit du lycée.

- Tu penses lui dire oui ou non ce soir ? Demanda Scott en scrutant les alentours.

- Je sais pas, j'aimerais…

Les deux jeunes gens furent interrompus par les cris de Kira, qui se battait avec le bêta dans le hall du lycée.

Derek, Jessy, Scott et Stiles foncèrent en direction du hall, le béta ayant trouvé refuge au lycée à cause des ultrasons.

Le bêta souleva Kira par le cou.

- Tu veux bien la fermer bordel ?! dit-il en secouant Kira, qui lui donna en coup au ventre et se dégagea de son emprise.

- Sale garce !

Derek et Jessy arrivèrent après Scott et Stiles et tous constatèrent qu'ils ne connaissaient finalement pas le beta.

- Enfin, vous voilà ! s'exclama une voix surgie de nulle part.

- Qui est-ce? Demanda l'hyperactif.

Une silhouette avança lentement dans le hall…

- Depuis le temps que j'attends ça… Enfin le jour J !dit l'homme d'un ton satisfait.

Un rayon de lune éclaira enfin ce visage inconnu, et à cet instant ! Jessy se sentit mal. Derek la regarda et s'aperçut qu'elle était mal en point. Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine.

- Jess ça va ?... en s'approchant d'elle pour la maintenir debout.

Stiles vint vers eux, inquiet lui aussi.

- Derek ? Qu'est-ce qui passe ? demande le plus jeune en le regardant.

- Je sais pas ! Surveilles-là !

Derek commença à se transformer avant de rugir.

- Je comprends pas, je le croyez mort...dit-elle en gémissant de douleur.

Stiles n'avait pas compris de quoi elle parlait.

Scott et Derek étant transformés, ils s'apprêtèrent à attaquer cet inconnu, qui prenait du plaisir à les narguer.

- Avant que vous engagiez le combat sachez que je tiens le cœur de ma petite sœur entre les mains ! Le moindre geste et je la tue.

Derek n'avait pas reconnu le frère de Jessy, qui lui aussi l'avait cru mort avec ses parents.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Jessy, qui essayait de se relever. Stiles la tenait toujours par les bras, il avait du mal à la maintenir droite.

- Tu sais, je devrais remercier ton oncle, Derek, de m'avoir sauvé. Sans lui je serais mort ! D'ailleurs paix à son âme, quelle tristesse quand j'ai appris que tu avais tué ton propre oncle !

-Derek ? De quoi parle-t-il ? Demanda Scott.

- Je ne sais pas ! dit-il décidément très énervé.

- Tu sais, lorsque j'ai appris que ma sœur avait quitté la ville pour te protéger TOI mais qu'elle n'a pas pris la peine de protéger SA propre famille royale alors qu'on se faisait décimer…

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! dit Jessy en se relevant malgré la douleur à son cœur.

- Oh, et j'avais oublié… Elle était très mignonne, cette fille… Zut, comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Ah, oui ! Shay !

Jessy sut à cet instant que c'était son propre frère, Stefan, qui avait tué Shay, sa bien-aimée. Elle tomba à genoux et sanglota, de peine et de douleur.

- Qui est Shay ? Demanda Scott à Derek.

- Quelqu'un.

Stiles se mit devant Jessy et lui releva la tête.

- Ne l'écoute pas ! Même si je ne sais pas de quoi il parle reste concentrée sur ma voix.

Stiles prit un air sérieux cette fois, il aida Jessy à se relever.

- Jessy débout!

Au moment où il essayait de la relever, il s'aperçut qu'elle s'était transformée. Il n'eut pas le temps de la retenir, elle fonça en direction de son frère, très énervée, et bouscula Scott et Derek.

Le bêta engagea alors le combat. Mais Jessy tua en quelques minutes le beta de son frère. Elle l'avait accroupi face à elle et lui brisa la nuque, avant de lui arracher le cœur.

- Hey merde quel gâchis, petite sœur !

Elle se retourna face à son frère.

Scott demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On a pas bougé d'un pouce !

Derek le regarda mais décida de ne pas engager le combat et de laisser Jessy le faire.

- Je sais, attends !

Mais Derek s'aperçut que Stefan avait une espèce de bâton pointu derrière le dos.

- Jessy !

Derek fonce à son tour sur Stefan, il poussa Jessy à terre et donna un violent coup de poing au visage de Stefan. Au moment où Stefan attrapait son bâton, il était à quelques centimètres, prêt à l'enfoncer dans le torse de Derek, mais Jessy arriva à temps pour bousculer à son tour Derek, et le bâton transperça sa poitrine.

- Jessy !

Elle cracha du sang puis s'écroula au sol, le bâton toujours enfoncé dans sa poitrine.

- Espèce d'idiote toujours à vouloir le protéger! balança son frère.

Derek se releva, très en colère. Il détourna le regard est se jeta de nouveau sur Stefan. Scott décida de l'aider.

Quant à Stiles et Kira, ils récupérèrent le corps de Jessy qui était inconsciente.

Stiles posa la tête de Jessy sur ses genoux

- Tu crois qu'elle est… morte ?

Kira se concentra alors sur les battements de cœur de Jessy.

- Oui ! Mais attend...

Elle concentra son pouvoir de kitsune sur le cœur de Jessy. Elle frotta ses mains de façon à les chauffer et les posa sur la poitrine de la jeune femme blessée. Puis en quelques secondes des éclairs surgirent de ses mains et traversèrent la poitrine de Jessy, dont le cœur redémarra.

- Ca a fonctionné ! J'y crois pas !

- Comment t'as fait ça ? Demanda Stiles stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Concentration, dit-elle avec soulagement. Stiles n'avait pas forcement bien compris.

Il demanda à Kira d'enlever le bâton de la poitrine de Jessy.

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, dit-elle en hésitant.

Ils se tournèrent vers Derek et Scott qui battaient Stefan et l'achevait, sans aucune pitié. Une giclée de sang aspergea le visage de Derek, qui se retourna à la volée vers eux. Jessy était endormie sur les jambes de Stiles. Derek se précipita vers eux et retira le bâton sans réfléchir avant de relever le haut de la jeune femme pour savoir si elle cicatrisait, ce qui était le cas. Tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Si je n'avais pas agis, elle serait morte.

Derek regarda Kira qui était aux cotés de Scott.

- Merci, dit-il cette fois rassuré que Jessy ne soit pas morte.

- Allons-nous en vite, dit Scott !

Derek souleva Jessy et la déposa à l'arrière de sa voiture.

Quant à Kira et Scott, ils attendaient Stiles qui était avec Derek, sur le point de s'en aller.

- Attends, dit Stiles en montant dans la voiture à Derek, sous son regard dubitatif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'accompagne.

Stiles fit signe à Scott de ne pas l'attendre.

- T'es chiant...

Derek démarra et prit la direction du loft. Stiles, lui, ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Rien… Enfin… Est-ce que… Tu l'aimes ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Comme ça.

Derek le regarda d'un air grincheux.

- Quoi ? Je demande, c'est tout.

-...Oui, répondit alors Derek.

Stiles ne cacha pas son air jaloux, mais ne dit rien.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Une fois arrivés au loft, Derek déposa Jessy sur le lit. Stiles l'attendit, Derek retira sa veste et alla en direction de la salle de bain. Il prit une serviette qu'il mouilla et rejoignit Stiles qui l'attendait toujours debout face de la grande baie vitrée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? Demanda Derek.

- Je dois t'avouer que je suis jaloux…

- Jaloux de quoi Stiles ? Hum ?

Derek posa la serviette sur la grande table qui était à côté d'eux.

- De toi et de Jessy… De votre amour !

- Amour ? Stiles, Jessy et moi, on est pas en couple !

- Oh. Ok, dit l'hyperactif. Tu vas me dire que tu couches pas avec, alors ?

Décidément Stiles cherchait à se suicider ce soir-là ! Derek se rapprocha de lui.

- En quoi ça te regarde, Stiles ? Pourquoi tu te mêles de mes affaires ? De mes sentiments ? Tu ne sais rien de moi et elle, est-ce clair ? Dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Mais… Je…

Derek s'appuya sur la table, en jetant un regard vers Jessy, inconsciente.

Stiles prit la serviette mouillée, se mit face à Derek, et osa timidement lui nettoyer son visage ensanglanté. Les deux hommes se scrutèrent.

- Quoi ? demanda Derek.

- Rien...

Il continua de nettoyer le sang. Au moment où Stiles approcha son visage prés de celui de Derek, Derek stoppa sa main de Stiles. Le contact de leurs peaux commençait à exciter Stiles, qui prit une fois de plus les commandes. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, puis il embrassa le loup, qui ferma un instant les yeux. Stiles rapprocha son cœur de celui de Derek, qui ne le repoussa pas. Il s'écarta légèrement de lui et remarqua que ses yeux avaient virés au rouge. Il se rapprocha à nouveau et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Je sais que tu aimes m'embrasser.

Derek ne broncha pas et laissa Stiles l'embrasser de nouveau. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune et le colla contre lui, alors qu'il était lui-même à moitié assis sur la table. Stiles glissa une de ses jambes entre celles de Derek, et lui caressa le torse. Il sentit l'excitation du loup se réveiller, alors il prit le risque de glisser une de ses mains dans le jeans de Derek, qui le stoppa direct et le poussa.

- Ça suffit ! gronda Derek, sentant qu'il perdait le contrôle.

- Derek... Je…désolé !

- Va-t'en.

Stiles soupira et quitta le loft sans dire un mot, déçu. Il avait quand même réussi à aller légèrement plus loin il était content de l'avoir embrassé. Une once d'espoir le traversa.

Deux jours plus tard tout était calme à Beacon Hills. Jessy s'était remise de ses blessures et elle décida de loger chez Derek pour un temps, et pris la décision de dormir sur le canapé, ce qui ne plaisait pas forcement à Derek qui préférait qu'elle dorme avec lui. Mais Jessy savait très bien que si elle dormait avec lui, ils coucheraient encore ensemble. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir d'un amour pas forcément réciproque et poussa Derek à avouer ses sentiments à Stiles.

- Hey, salut, dit-elle alors que Derek la rejoignait sur le canapé.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Ca va. Tu comptes me le demander tous les jours ?

- Oui.

- Idiot, sourit-elle. Alors… Tu es allé voir Stiles ?

Derek jeta un regard froid à Jessy:

- Tu vas pas recommencer…

-Si, jusqu'à que tu cèdes. Enfin Derek ça crève les yeux, Stiles est complètement fou de toi ! Il t'aime en plus je le sens dès que je suis près de lui !

- Ton don commence à me taper sur le système, tu sais.

Derek se leva du canapé, pas encore décidé à assumer ce qu'il ressentait pour Stiles.

- Tu sais que je vous ai vu l'autre soir ?

Derek se retourna :

- Comment ça ? Quel soir ?

Jessy sentit que le stress montait en lui subitement.

- Oh, arrête ça va ! Vous vous embrassiez ! Mon Dieu c'était tellement mignon, dit-elle en souriant.

- Tu… Tu étais réveillée ? Demanda Derek en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Hum, disons que j'ai repris conscience pendant le trajet… Dit -t-elle d'un air satisfait.

- Tu es sérieuse là ?

- Oh, ça va ! Ce que tu peux être une saint nitouche toi… dit-elle en tapant sur son épaule.

- Ferme-la !

Pour l'embêter, elle se mit à imiter la voix de Stiles :

- Derek, j'ai envie de toi, embrasse-moi ! ria-t-elle avant de reprendre sa voix normale. Il te dévorait des yeux, comme s'il allait manger un beefsteak bien saignant !

Derek la regarda en levant les yeux au ciel.

- J'ai l'air d'être un repas ? Dit-il d'un air ronchon

- Toujours aussi grincheux celui-là ! Ça te dit de te défouler avec moi ?

- Du genre ?

- Du genre « baston ».

- Hum, réfléchit Derek.

Jessy retira sa veste puis Derek en fit de même.

- T'es prêt ? dit-elle en riant.

Derek se jeta sur elle en lui donnant quelques coups au ventre, jambes, et bras. Jessy réussit à en esquiver quelques-uns.

- T'es sérieux là ? Tu frappes comme une tapette !

Derek n'osait pas lui faire mal, car elle venait à peine de se remettre de sa blessure.

Elle cherchait à se faire tuer sérieusement, oui elle cherchait bien la merde… Sur le coup, Derek s'énerva.

- Tu préfères ça ?!

Il lui mit un sacré coup de poing au visage, à la joue. Devait-t-elle regretter ses paroles ? Pas si sûr, après ce violant coup elle s'écroula au sol, avec le nez en sang.

- Connard, dit-elle en se relevant.

- Quoi ? Tu voulais plus fort !

- OK d'accord !

Elle fonça sur lui, ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux au sol. Elle était alors assise sur lui, elle en profita pour l'embrasser, mais par derrière elle lui rendit la monnaie de sa pièce en lui donnant un violent coup de poing au visage avant de s'éclater de rire.

- Ne jamais se laisser faire!

Puis elle se releva, fière.

- OK ça va stop... dit-il en souriant.

- Quoi ? Tes sérieux tu abandonnes, petit chaton ?

Elle savait que Derek détestait se faire appeler par des surnoms de bébés animaux…

- Pardon ? dit-il.

- « Chaton » s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Tout à coup, l'alarme du loft retentit et les deux loups stoppèrent net. Ils se lancèrent un regard méfiant.

- On dirait que tu as de la visite, dit Jessy d'un air amusé en sentant qui approchait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche encore ici ?

- Ne sois pas dur avec lui. Et dit-lui, bordel. Car sérieusement j'en n'ai marre, j'ai l'impression d'être une psy pour couple.

- La ferme, tu veux ? grogna-t-il d'un ton sérieux.

- Je t'aime aussi, sourit-elle avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue.

Lorsque Jessy quitta le loft, Stiles y entra.

- Salut toi, dit-elle en tapant à l'épaule du jeune hyperactif.

- Salut… Euh… Tu pars? Je dérange, peut-être ? demanda Stiles nerveusement.

- Ouais je pense que... Rooh arrête de stresser, je ressens ton stress ça m'agace sérieusement !

- Tu… Quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, jeune homme. Entre je partais. Oh… Et… Stiles ?

Jessy s'approcha de lui et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Ne le brusque pas.

Sur ce elle quitta le loft. Stiles se demanda comment elle savait, sachant qu'il n'y avait que Scott qui était au courant pour ses sentiments envers Derek. Derek avait dû lui dire, sans doute.

-Stiles… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Derek.

- Je ...euh (il frotta son front quelques instants), je devais te parler !

- Je t'écoute.

Derek ne s'approchait par trop de Stiles, car plus il était près de lui, plus il sentait l'excitation monter en lui et plus il avait envie de l'embrasser.

- Je sais que tu veux pas en reparler, mais je ne tiens plus sur place !

- Stiles, ne recommence pas !

Mais comme d'habitude Stiles ne l'écouta pas et se rapprocha de Derek.

- J'ai... envie de… t'embrasser… Là… Maintenant.

Sur le coup Derek soupira puis prit le visage de Stiles en coupe et l'approcha du sien. Stiles mordilla ses lèvres, Derek hésita quelques secondes encore…

- Merde…

Derek plaqua doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles et il l'embrassa langoureusement. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent et Stiles mit ses mains sur les hanches de Derek avant de pousser un petit gémissement. Derek s'écarta alors, alors que ça n'aille trop loin.

- Voilà tu l'as eu...

Stiles resta devant lui, bouche ouverte, choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Derek avait enfin pris les commandes !

- Stiles, soupira Derek. Je vais te dire une chose… Si tu veux savoir : oui je ressens quelque chose pour toi. Mais… toi et moi, ça ne fonctionnera jamais.

- Qu-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- On ne sera jamais un couple.

- Mais, je…

- La ferme !

- Tu as jamais autre chose à dire que « la ferme » ? Demanda Stiles, agacé.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

-Stiles écoute... Je… Je ne me sens pas d'avoir une relation... avec toi.

- Oh. Parce que je suis un mec ? Ca veut pas dire qu'on est exclusivement gays, hein !

- Je sais ! Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?

- Non. Je te demande pas de s'afficher au grand jour, hein. Ca peut rester entre nous. Pour l'instant.

- Stiles... Ok… j'accepte de te voir… Mais encore une fois toi et moi ça ne fonctionnera pas.

Stiles se rapprocha de Derek. Les deux hommes se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, le bout de leurs nez se touchant presque. Derek voulut reculer d'un pas, mais Stiles le retint pas le bras

- Stiles...

Le jeune homme ravala sa salive avant de se lancer. Il tira le bras de Derek vers lui, et Derek ne broncha pas.

- Je ne sais pas pour toi mais ça fait comme si on "sortait " ensemble, non ?

- Non, dit le plus vieux à voix basse, captivé par les yeux noisette de l'adolescent.

Derek emprisonna alors ses lèvres contre les siennes et leurs langues s'entremêlèrent à nouveau. Derek poussa doucement Stiles vers le lit, le plus jeune s'écroula sur le matelas en entrainant Derek avec lui. Les garçons s'embrassaient toujours, en reprenant à peine leur respiration entre chaque baiser. C'était intense, sensuel… Stiles commença à glisser une de ses mains dans le jeans de Derek et en profita pour la passer dans son boxer afin d'atteindre le membre viril. Derek sentit l'excitation monter brutalement en lui. Il ferma quelques instants les yeux, puis serra très fort le poignet de Stiles qu'il maintint au-dessous de sa tête.

- Aïe ! Derek !

Il ne l'écouta pas. Sous l'emprise de l'excitation, Derek l'embrassa dans le cou, en poussant quelques gémissements, tout comme Stiles en fait de même, qui ondulait sous lui. Il essaya de calmer Derek mais il avait un gros tas de muscles allongé sur lui et il peinait à l'arrêter.

- Attends... Derek...huum…

Stiles n'arrivait pas à calmer les ardeurs du loup qui l'embrassait toujours au niveau du cou, ce qui avait tendance à exciter le jeune hyperactif.

Derek releva la tête doucement et Stiles s'aperçut que ses yeux étaient rouges. Devait-il s'inquiéter ? Derek avait du mal à contrôler le loup en lui, et il le sentait devenir de plus en plus agressif.

Stiles et Derek vont-ils aller plus loin ?

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de la série Teen Wolf ne m'appartienne pas !

Merci encore à mon adorable bêta : Maly.W

Je tien à remercier aussi aux personnes qui ont laisser des review cela fait plaisir merci sincèrement..

J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire, mon OS seras en plusieurs partie mais auras bel et bien un fin.

Merci encore bonne lecture 3

**Never Say Never : Partie 2 Un pas puis deux pas**

Un mois et une semaine, voilà maintenant un mois et une semaine, que Stiles et Derek ne s'étaient pas revus.

Cela était devenu insupportable pour Stiles. Et pour cause, la nuit où Stiles pensait vraiment que tout allait changer, Derek avait perdu le contrôle. Stiles avait failli y laisser la vie.

**Au loft chez Derek :**

Comme tous les matins Derek fit sa séance de musculation. Quant à Jessy, elle le regardait faire.

-Hum… tu penses sérieusement toujours éviter Stiles ?

-Oui, souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme se positionna face à Derek, qui continuait à faire ses pompes.

-Derek tu veux bien m'écouter s'il te plaît ?

Derek s'arrêta est se redressa face à Jessy. Il fixa la louve yeux dans les yeux, bras croisés sur le torse.

-Quoi encore ?

-Arrête de faire ton gamin ! Ce que tu peux être pénible ! Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un mois n'est pas de ta faute, ok ?

- J'aurais tué Stiles si tu n'avais pas était là, grogna-t-il.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'était pas toi mais le loup en toi, tu…Enfin Derek, regarde-moi.

Jessy releva le visage de Derek par le menton.

-C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu es ainsi avec Stiles…

-Mais pas avec toi, finit-il.

-Ecoute-moi, va le voir.

-Non… Derek attrapa la petite serviette posée sur le fauteuil, puis s'essuya le visage et s'assit sur le canapé. Jessy le rejoignit.

-Tu sais que tu es têtu quand tu t'y mets, bordel.

-Hum… du genre comme toi, lui dit-il en lui donnant un coup d'épaule.

-Derek... sérieusement pourrais-tu faire quelque chose ?

-Que veux-tu que je fasse, hum ?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est essaie de garder le contrôle. Apprend à contrer ton accès de violence, par exemple.

Jessy s'approcha de Derek et lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Tu le fait exprès ? dit-elle en lui donnant une petite tape sur la joue.

Le plus vieux soupira quelques secondes, avant de vouloir embrasser la louve.

-Derek non...ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir, crois-moi.

Jessy s'était promis de ne plus franchir la barrière avec Derek, tout ce qu'elle voulait était que Derek assume ses sentiments envers Stiles. Elle savait très bien que le lycanthrope était attiré par l'hyperactif, mais celui-ci niait catégoriquement. Peut-être que c'est trop tôt ? Dans tous les cas, Derek passait son temps à se remettre en question, et ça ne menait à rien.

###

Dix heures et demie, chez le Shérif Stilinski, à l'étage, Stiles faisait ses devoirs avec Scott tout en mâchouillant son crayon à papier.

-C'est long, dit-il en recrachant les coupeaux du crayon.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Derek, c'est long bordel ! Scott ça fait un mois et une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas revu ! S'exclama l'hyperactif.

-Oui, ça j'avais compris. Depuis que je suis arrivé tu me le rappelles sans cesse. Stiles si Derek ne ta pas appelé c'est qu'il est peut-être pas…

-Pas quoi ? dit-il.

Scott ne savait plus trop quoi dire pour rassurer son meilleur ami.

-Il n'est pas prêt tout simplement…

-Peut-être, mais à ce moment-là il pourrait prendre la peine de me prévenir au lieu de me laisser poireauter.

-Allez, il va finir par te rappeler !

Stiles ne répondit rien, il était dans ses pensées, à se remémorer la nuit où Derek avait failli le tuer.

**Un mois plutôt, au loft de Derek :**

Alors que Derek était allongé sur Stiles, il avait empoigné les mains du jeune, avec ses yeux rouge luisant. Stiles essayait de se dégager.

-Derek, Stop…Tu me fais mal !

Décidément le loup ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Ses crocs étaient sortis, il embrassait assez violemment le cou de Stiles, le plus jeune sentant les griffes du loup lui perforer la chair.

-Non Derek ! Je t'en prie ARRETE... cria Stiles qui commençait à pleurer.

-DEREK ! STOP ! Cria Jessy.

Jessy était là elle avait écouté le battement du cœur de Stiles qui s'était accéléré quand elle montait au loft, mais Derek commençait à ouvrir sa bouche pour mordre le cou de Stiles. Comme Jessy était moins forte que Derek, elle n'avait pas le choix et dû se transformer pour hurler aussi fort qu'elle put. Sa voix résonna dans le loft et Derek avait détourné le regard et c'était retourné vers Jessy.

-Derek STOP, tu ne peux pas faire ça !

Le lycanthrope avait repris ses esprits, il avait également repris sa forme humaine. Il s'était écarté de Stiles, qui s'était levé du lit.

-Stiles, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Jessy.

Le plus jeune, qui avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé, regarda ses poignets rougis et malmenés. Mais les blessures n'étaient que superficielles.

-Je crois que ça va, gémit-il.

-OK rentre chez toi je m'en occupe.

Stiles, apeuré, acquiesça. Derek s'était écroulé sur ses genoux, il essayait de se calmer. Jessy le rejoignit.

- Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas… souffla-t-il.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ce soir-là, Derek comme Stiles n'avaient pas compris ce qui s'était réellement passé.

-Tu penses que je peux...l'appeler ? Demanda l'agité.

-Essaye quand même.

Scott se leva du lit et referma ses livres. Quant à Stiles il avait presque entièrement mangé son crayon papier.

-Et s'il ne décroche pas ? s'angoissa l'hyperactif.

**-**Bon tu sais quoi, si c'est le cas, va chez lui, tout simplement.

Scott se leva du lit afin de ranger ses bouquins dans son sac.

-Hein... je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Bon Stiles, je dois y aller Kira m'attend chez elle. Et décide-toi.

-Ooh ok ! S'exclama Stiles.

Scott donna une tape à l'épaule de son meilleur ami et quitta la chambre. Quant à Stiles, il décida de mettre un terme à tout ça. Mais avant il reçut un SMS de Jessy lui demandant de venir au plus vite au loft.

###

Il était maintenant dix-sept heures trente. Derek bouquinait tranquillement sur le sofa, tandis que Jessy préparait à manger. Elle rejoignit Derek.

- Pousse-toi, dit-elle en donnant un coup de pied à Derek.

Jessy déposa sur la table basse deux assiettes garnies d'un hamburger – frites-salade.

- Tu déjà mangé ? Je pensais que tu sortais ce soir ? Demanda Derek.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de grignoter ?

-Bien sûr que si, je t'en prie…

-Tiens mange aussi... Goûte moi ça…

Jessy tendit l'assiette à Derek.

-Hum, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas mangé un bon hamburger, dit le plus vieux.

-Bah régale-toi c'est fait maison, bien meilleur qu'au restaurant, dit-elle en croquant dans le sandwich.

-Jessy… commença Derek au bout d'un moment. Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais ...

-Mon frère, le coupa-t-elle.

-Oui, une chose me turlupine… Pourquoi Peter a sauvé ton frère ? Et surtout comment ton frère a pu développer ce don, demanda-t-il.

Jessy posa son hamburger dans l'assiette :

-Tu sais bien que moi et mon frère avons un don chacun, moi : ressentir les sentiments et mon frère avait appris la veille de l'accident qu'il avait le don de prendre contrôle à distance ce qu'il voulait tant qu'il restait concentré sur l'objet en question. Je crois que quand Peter l'a sauvé, il voulait utiliser mon frère.

-Possible, mais comment tu as su pour son don ?

-Parce-que la veille de l'accident j'ai surpris mon frère... en train de tuer un chat, c'était flippant.

-Un chat ?! S'exclama Derek, avant de reprendre : J'ai toujours pensé que ton frère était un sadique, il ne m'a jamais accepté, faut dire.

-Disons qu'il était jaloux.

-Jaloux de quoi ? De toi et moi ? De notre relation ?

-Je pense oui, écoute j'ai plus envie d'en entendre parler, là tout ce que je veux c'est déguster mon délicieux hamburger qui attend d'être mangé.

-Hum, vas-y fais toi plaisir, dit-il en souriant.

###

Plus tard dans la soirée tout était calme...

- Sens moi-ça, tu as de la visite on dirait, renifla Jess.

Derek ferma un instant les yeux tout en grimaçant. Il posa son bouquin sur la table basse, et Jessy décida de quitter la pièce sans rien dire. La grande porte coulissante était entrebâillée.

-Qu'est-ce tu fais là, Stiles ? Cria le loup.

Stiles entra dans le loft il s'approcha du sofa.

-Sa...lut, bégaya le jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit il y a quelques semaines ?

-Je...Derek ce n'est plus possible, j'arrive pas à oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est… tu me manques.

Derek écarquilla les yeux, même si au fond de lui cela le rassura, il resta sur ses gardes. Il n'était pas encore prêt, malgré les semaines de silence… Derek avait ressenti un manque, un manque de pouvoir approcher Stiles, le toucher, le sentir et l'embrasser. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à le dire haut et fort, il aimait Stiles. Et son amour envers le plus jeune grandissait chaque jour un peu plus.

Stiles s'était assis au côté du loup, qui quant à lui s'écarta doucement.

-Arrête de reculer, Derek. Tu ne pourras pas m'éviter éternellement.

Derek soupira puis se leva du sofa et se positionna à côté de la table basse, les bras croisés sur le torse. Stiles se leva à son tour afin de se rapprocher du loup. Derek grinça des dents lorsque Stiles se trouva pile face à lui, les yeux rivés dans les siens.

-Embrasse-moi...Je te demande juste un baiser, murmura-t-il.

Derek, avec son air de _grumpy cat_, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et finit enfin par se jeter sur les lèvres de Stiles. Il prit son visage en coupe alors que Stiles passait ses bras autour de son cou. Leurs corps se touchèrent enfin, leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Le baiser fut langoureux, les bassins des deux hommes se touchaient et Derek sentit le membre de Stiles durcir contre lui. Il stoppa alors le baiser malgré l'air dépité de l'adolescent qui en voulait plus. Mais ce dernier comprit.

- Stiles….Je...pas ce soir. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, lâcha Derek.

- Humm oui… chuchota-t-il.

Derek comprit à cet instant qu'il aimait vraiment Stiles, même s'il était dur avec lui. C'était sa façon de lui dire « Je t'aime ». Stiles commença alors à quitter le loft mais fut stoppé par des cris.

FIN PARTIE 2


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas !

Béta : Maly.W merci encore à toi darling 3

Merci également pour vos petite RW cela me fait plaisir:) merci merci.

ATTENTION ! Il y a du lemon.

SUITE PARTIE DE LA DEUX :

La voix de Jessy interpella Stiles en lui demandant de rester :

-Hop ! Stilinksi... Je t'interdis de quitter la pièce.  
>-Il se passe quoi ? demanda Stiles à Derek.<br>-Elle se prépare...  
>-Les femmes… pires que les hommes, dit le plus jeune.<br>-Je t'entends Stiles ! cria la louve.

La jeune femme sortit enfin de la pièce voisine, habillée d'un leggin noir accompagné d'escarpins rouges ainsi qu'un joli chemisier mi transparent noir et de sa veste en bordeaux. N'ayant pas l'habitude de porter des talons, elle essaya tant bien que mal de marcher avec.

-Grrr… je déteste les talons, grogna-t-elle.

Les garçons admiraient Jessy, Stiles bouche-bée et Derek yeux grands ouverts fixés sur la jeune femme.

-Quoi ?  
>Jessy se retourna pour voir si c'était bien elle qu'on regardait comme ça.<br>-Allô ?! Vous avez vu un mort ou quoi ?  
>- Euh... Bah... Waouh, bégaya l'adolescent.<p>

Derek se leva du sofa et fit face à Jessy.  
>- Disons qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de te voir dans cette tenue. Tu es magnifique, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.<p>

Jessy lui sourit alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras :

- Merci. Bon, je vais y aller.

Derek n'avait toujours pas lâché Jessy, et elle tapota avec son doigt l'épaule du loup.

-Euh Derek... tu... pourrais me lâcher ? Demanda-t-elle.  
>-Oh… oui, excuse ...<br>Derek lâcha prise.

-Merci… c'était quoi cette étreinte ?

-Hum… rien.

Stiles se leva à son tour du sofa et se mit en face de Jessy :

-Éclate-toi bien, tu es sublime.  
>-Merci, jeune homme.<p>

Elle fit une bise à chacun des garçons tandis que Derek ne la lâchait pas des yeux, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle les laisse en tête à tête.

Une fois que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent seuls au loft, Derek retourna s'assoir sur le sofa sans un mot. Quant à Stiles, il était curieux de savoir avec qui Jessy partait en rendez-vous, puisqu'elle ne leur avait rien dit. Il ne put s'empêcher de sortir sur le balcon pour jeter un coup d'œil à vers la voiture qui attendait la jeune femme en bas du bâtiment.

Surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir, Stiles retourna en vitesse à l'intérieur alors que Derek continuait à bouquiner tranquillement. L'adolescent lui arrache le livre des mains et le balança sur le canapé.

-Hé ! Tu permets! Grogna le loup.  
>-Ça te gêne pas qu'elle fréquente un inconnu ?<br>-Non, elle est assez grande.  
>-Hum… Et t'es pas curieux de savoir qui c'est ?<br>-Non Stiles, soupira Derek.  
>-Même si elle sort avec... Chris... Argent ?<p>

Derek leva les yeux au ciel puis se pinça l'arête du nez. Qu'est-ce que Stiles pouvait être fatiguant… Il se retint de lui flanquer une tape derrière le crâne.

-Stiles, tu sais ce que c'est d'être loup ? Les capacités que nous avons, hum ? dit-il.  
>-Oh désolé, je pensais que tu ne le savais pas.<br>-Eh bien si. Tu veux bien t'assoir et la boucler, maintenant ? 

Stiles s'exécuta. Il rejoignit Derek sur le sofa.

Si Stiles était au loft, c'était grâce à la jeune louve qui avait trouvé une bonne excuse pour que les deux garçons se retrouvent seuls. Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils parleraient et franchiraient une nouvelle étape… Il était plus que temps.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de vingt minutes que les garçons n'avaient pas bougés d'un poil du sofa. Stiles se frotta nerveusement le visage, n'en pouvant plus de rester si près de Derek sans rien dire... et sans rien faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était embrasser Derek et lui faire… l'amour.

Derek sentit le désir de Stiles. Avant même que ce dernier ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour casser cette ambiance silencieuse, Stiles se jeta sur lui. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent de quelques centimètres, Derek hésitant une seconde, mais lorsque Stiles glissa une main sur sa cuisse en la faisant remonter jusqu'à son entrejambes, Derek poussa un léger grognement, sentant un frisson parcourir tout le long du corps. Quand Stiles arriva sur l'érection en éveille du loup, ce dernier le tira par le t-shirt pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à se rencontrer et Stiles continua à presser lentement sa main sur l'entrejambes de Derek, en étouffant des gémissements.

-Ah... Stiles…

Derek stoppa la main de Stiles qui ne fit plus un geste, sa main et la sienne immobiles sur l'érection du loup cachée par son jeans.  
>-Quoi..., gémit Stiles à l'oreille du loup, ne me dis pas que tu veux arrêter…<p>

-Non... on serait ...mieux sur le lit, dit le plus vieux en plongeant son regard dans celui du plus jeune.

Stiles se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se redressa en tendant la main à Derek qui l'attrapa. Stiles le tira vers lui.

-J'ai assez attendu alors ne me fais pas plus attendre ce soir Derek.

Derek esquissa un sourire tendancieux puis l'embrassa à nouveau tout en le poussant vers le lit. Stiles s'écroula sur le matelas, l'Alpha s'allongea sur lui et embrassa son cou, tandis que le plus jeune caressait son dos. Stiles gémissait faiblement, ce qui excitait de plus en plus le loup. Il glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de l'hyperactif pour encore plus de plaisir, et la laissa remonter jusqu'à titiller un téton. Les mains du plus jeune commencèrent à descendre sous la ceinture du loup et la dessangla lentement. Ses doigts effleurèrent son haine et Stiles sentit Derek frissonner encore. Derek recula légèrement pour regagner les lèvres chaudes de Stiles, leurs langues se rencontrèrent de nouveau en un baiser profond et langoureux… Haletant, Stiles glissa une main dans le boxer de Derek afin d'atteindre enfin son membre durci par le plaisir.  
>Derek laissa échapper un gémissement si sexy que Stiles en fit de même. Il entama un va-et-vient avec sa main le long de son sexe.<p>

-Ah...Stiles, gémit le loup.

Le loup enfouit son visage au creux du cou de Stiles. C'était si bon, mais il stoppa la main de l'adolescent et la retira doucement de son boxer. Stiles devina l'impatience de Derek et s'empressa d'enlever son t-shirt alors que l'homme lui retirait son jeans avant de passer ses mains sur son torse fin, le faisant à son tour frissonner. Stiles se mordilla la lèvre, l'excitation montant encore plus entre ses reins lorsque Derek glissa doucement le boxer du jeune. Une fois débarrassé du tissu gênant, Derek parsema son torse de doux baisers, tout en descendant toujours plus au sud. Stiles ne put retenir de légers gémissements de plaisir. Il passa ses mains dans la chevelure du loup, s'y accrochant désespérément. Derek remonta alors peu à peu jusqu'à son visage toujours en embrassant son torse. Ils échangèrent un regard tendre avant de s'embrasser encore avec passion, leurs langues s'entremêlant, leurs peaux serrées l'une contre l'autre. Derek initia de lents mouvements de bassin, frottant son érection contre celle de l'adolescent qui ne put s'empêcher d'agripper ses fesses, essayant de le coller encore plus contre lui. La chaleur de la pièce les fit vite transpirer, mais rien ne pouvait les arrêter, en cet instant. 

-Tu...es prêt... ? demanda Derek à son futur amant.

Stiles ne répondit pas de suite, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, en fait. C'était une expérience inédite même s'il savait déjà que ça allait être douloureux. Il était tout à coup un peu stressé. Apeuré, même. Mais il hocha la tête, signifiant à Derek qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ce dernier essaya de le préparer en douceur, mais lorsqu'il le pénétra lentement, arrêta tout à coup en voyant le visage crispé de Stiles, qui s'accrochait aux draps.

- Stiles… Ça va ? murmura-t-il.

-Hum…c'est…

-Tu veux...que j'arrête ?

-Non… hésita le plus jeune avant de reprendre :... Continue.

Derek continua alors, toujours en douceur, s'enfonça un peu plus en lui. Stiles grimaça encore. Il réussit tout de même à se détendre assez pour que la douleur commence à se dissiper. Une fois sûr qu'il ne lui ferait pas plus mal et que Stiles était à l'aise, Derek entama un va-et-vient lent, ce qui finit par détendre l'hyperactif. Stiles était surpris par cette sensation... Étrange.  
>Plus le temps passait, plus Derek accélérait le rythme et Stiles commença à apprécier, le plaisir faisant taire la douleur pour profiter de l'instant.<br>Stiles caressa le dos de son amoureux de haut en bras, gémissant toujours plus fort, griffant la peau du loup dont l'érection sembla s'intensifier en lui.

Le loup et l'humain se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux lorsqu'ils sentir la jouissance les frapper en même temps. Stiles se mordit si fort la lèvre inférieure qu'il se coupa légèrement.  
>Même si la douleur n'était jamais loin, l'expérience avait été exquise. Derek avait joué à l'amant parfait, répondant à chacun des mouvements de Stiles, le traitant avec douceur et respect. Stiles songea un instant que Derek ne semblait pas novice, pour une première fois avec un homme…<p>

Derek enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, savourant cet instant de post-orgasme. Il se redressa légèrement et vola un dernier baiser à Stiles avant de se retirer et de s'allonger à ses côtés. Stiles sourit. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer ce soir.  
>Les deux amants, épuisés, se laissèrent transporter par la fatigue vers un sommeil paisible, Stiles blotti contre Derek.<p>

[Au même moment]

Dans la voiture du chasseur :  
>- Merde ! J'ai oublié mon téléphone, s'écria Jessy en fouillant dans son sac.<br>-Tu veux que je fasse demi-tour ? On n'est pas bien loin, dit le chasseur.  
>-Hum merci.<p>

10 minutes après, Jessy descendait de la voiture. Chris l'attendit. Alors qu'elle se précipitait dans la cage d'escaliers, elle entendit nettement les gémissements de Stiles et s'arrêta net.

Son pouvoir lui faisait ressentir l'excitation, le désir et le plaisir qui avait envahi le loft. Jessy serra fort les poings, tentant de se calmer. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus ce don. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle redescendit finalement en vitesse et remonta dans la voiture de Chris Argent en reprenant sa respiration.

-Est-ce que ça va ? demanda le plus âgé.  
>- Euh oui... Je pense que je peux finalement me passer de mon téléphone, lui dit-elle en souriant.<p>

Chris démarra la voiture et repartit.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 2 mois que Chris et Jessy se fréquentaient comme des amis. Chris savait que Jessy était une louve et qu'elle avait un don d'empathie.

-Alors, où tu m'emmènes ?  
>-Hum... Comme c'est notre première soirée ensemble, ça te dit thaï ?<br>-Oui pourquoi pas, lui dit-elle en déposant sa main sur celle de Chris.

Deux heures après cette soirée restaurant, Jessy ne voulait pas rentrer pour ne pas dérangeait Derek et Stiles car elle savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Chris l'invita à prendre un café chez lui. Jessy avait forcé Chris à passer la soirée avec elle. Et puisque le chasseur n'avait pas profité d'un moment au calme depuis la mort de sa femme et celle de sa fille, il ne rechigna pas. Jessy tenait beaucoup à lui, elle voulait le faire se détendre un peu, aussi.

Une fois arrivés chez Chris, il invita Jessy à s'asseoir sur le canapé avec leurs tasses de café à la main.

-Alors comme ça, c'est très calme à Beacon Hills, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda la louve.  
>-Bien trop à mon goût.<br>-Et avec tes collègues, vous n'aviez rien trouvé ?  
>-Depuis non, c'est même beaucoup trop calme dans les parages, je dois dire que c'est rare surtout dans cette ville.<br>-Chris, je peux te demander un service ?  
>-Hum, je ne peux rien te refuser, lui dit-il en buvant sont café<br>-Euh, c'est gênant, je dois dire...Est-ce que je peux rester chez toi pour cette nuit ?  
>-Oui bien sûr. Quelque chose ne va pas avec Derek ?<br>-Hum... Disons qu'il est occupé ce soir.  
>-Ok écoute, tu dormiras dans mon lit, je prendrais le canapé.<br>-Oh euh, tu sais que je peux dormir dans le canapé hein ... Ne joue pas au gentleman avec moi.  
>-Comme tu veux, mais j'insiste, trésor.<br>-Chris...  
>-Oui ?<br>-Ne m'appelle plus « trésor ».

Pendant ce temps au loft, alors que Stiles semblait dormir profondément, Derek le regardait en esquissant un léger sourire. Comme à son habitude, Stiles dormait la bouche grande ouverte.

Derek sortit du lit en enfilant un boxer et un pantalon, essayant de ne pas réveiller l'hyperactif. Le loup s'approcha de la baie vitrée, plongé dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Il n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec ça, mais il ne regrettait rien, finalement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Derek sursauta légèrement.

-Putain... Tu ne dors plus ?

-Non tu m'as réveillé.

-Réveillé ? Tu dormais bien, idiot.

Stiles se leva du lit et enfila ses vêtements à la va-vite. Il s'approcha de Derek, qui avait croisé ses bras d'un geste autoritaire.

- Tu regrettes ? demanda Stiles en fixant Derek dans les yeux avec que l'autre tentait d'éviter son regard.  
>-Stiles... Écoute ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, c'était...<br>-Mal ? Bien ? Bof ? Je suis nul, c'est ça ?  
>-Stiles, tu veux bien te taire s'il te plaît ?<br>-Hum... Désolé, dit l'agité en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans.  
>-C'était agréable… j'ai aimé si tu veux le savoir...<br>-Alors pourquoi je sens qu'il y a un « mais » ?  
>-La ferme, tu veux... Mais… je ne suis pas prêt...<br>-Oh ok... Donc on couche ensemble et hop, on oublie ? Je suis censé t'oublier, c'est ça ? s'écria-t-il.

- Stiles, ne commence pas !  
>-« Stiles, Stiles, Stiles... » arrête ça, Derek ! Il est où le problème ?<p>

Derek ferma quelques secondes les yeux avant de répondre.  
>-C'est… J'ai peur ! Ça te convient comme réponse ? S'exclama le loup. Je ne me sens pas capable d'avoir une relation... pour le moment.<br>-« Pour le moment » ? Pouffa Stiles, amer.  
>-Tu devrais rentrer ton père va s'inquiéter.<br>-Ouais, je devrais rentrer... tu as raison, j'en ai marre d'écouter ton baratin, balança Stiles à Derek.

Derek ne répondit rien. Stiles prit sa veste et les clés de sa Jeep et quitta le loft sans rien dire de plus. Derek baissa la tête, fixant le sol. Il s'en voulut, mais ce qu'il avait dit à Stiles était vrai. Il n'était pas prêt, malgré ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Pourquoi Derek n'acceptait pas encore Stiles ? Malgré ses sentiments envers le jeune hyperactif, Derek parviendra-t-il à lâcher prise ?

FIN.

ATTENTION : maintenant mon OS seras reconduite en fiction en plusieurs parties.


End file.
